Honey's Time Travel Adventure
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: When Honey gets sent back in time after being struck by lightning, all he wants to do is go home. Can Honey and his new friends succeed in returning Honey to the present?
1. Prolouge: Lightning Strikes

A\N: I saw that Tamaki and Haruhi got to travel back in time. So now it's Honey's turn!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Black Butler.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The Host Club was excited. Kyoya had told them they were going to England for vacation!

"When are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"Saturday. We leave at 10:00 AM." Kyoya replied.

"Yay! I get to try British cake! Are you excited Takashi?" Honey asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Mori replied.

Later...

Honey wiped the frosting off his mouth, he had eaten all the cake for his, "Special Cake Night" and now it was time for him to go to bed.

"Are you ready for Saturday, Usa-chan?" Honey asked before going to sleep.

Honey had a horrifying nightmare. A giant dog was chasing him, a psychopath tried to kill him with a chainsaw, and several other things. What horrified him the most was the stuff the people in his dream said. One voice was his, some of the voices belonged to his friends, some belonged to complete strangers.

"Honey-sempai!"

"Run, Mitsukuni, Run!"

"Help me!"

Honey woke up, red and blue dots clouded his vision, and he felt as if he was in a terrible accident. Honey grabbed Usa-chan.

"Usa-chan, do you think England will really be good?" Honey asked the plush. Honey got out of bed, got a drink of water, and went back to sleep.

Saturday...

The club was walking through the streets of England the sky was starting to get grey. Honey started to get nervous. Haruhi got a little chill as she heard the light thunder.

"Ok guys, time to go to our hotel." Tamaki said as he noticed Haruhi's fear. As they turned to go to the hotel, lightning came down.

"Haru-chan!" Honey shouted before pushing Haruhi out of the way.

"Honey-sempai!" Haruhi shouted. What happened next changed Honey forever.

Honey got struck by lightning. 


	2. Chapter 1: Honey's Hero

A/N: OK, here we go!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Black Butler.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X

Honey felt as if he was on fire. He saw flashes of red and blue. He could see the faces of his friends fade away. He knew he would die, but didn't want his friends to suffer. He would miss Tamaki's goofy smiles, Kyoya and trying to figure out what he was constantly writing in his black book, the funny antics of the twins, Haruhi teaching him about commoner things, and Mori always being there to look out for him.

Honey felt weightless as he accepted death. It felt as if he was floating on air. Honey felt his weight come back and he collapsed on the ground with a thud.

"A boy! The lightning hit a boy!"

"Is he dead!?"

"Look! He's breathing!"

"Will he be alright!?"

Honey heard several voices, none of them belonged to his friends. He opened his eyes slightly, he scanned the crowd surrounding him, he couldn't find his friends faces. Suddenly, he saw a face, he couldn't tell who owned it because due to the lightning, his vision was nothing but blobs. He could sense something about this person that reminded him of Mori.

"Takashi... Help me..." He whispered. Honey was clearly not getting a response. Honey closed his eyes once again.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" One voice shouted. Honey then felt himself getting lifted up by someone. Honey wrapped his arms around his carrier, convinced that his cousin had heard him.

"Takashi..." Honey whispered as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Honey passed out from the pain.

~Timeskip~

Honey woke up in a bedroom, he had several bandages on his body. He did not reciognize this place AT ALL. Honey got up and ran to the door, he had a limp due to the fact that his leg still burned with pain. Honey banged on the locked door.

"Hey! Unlock the door! Let me out!" Honey shouted as he pounded his fists on the door. After a minute of silence, Honey felt that he wouldn't get out of this room.

And then the door opened.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X

A/N: Okay guys, Honey's savior and roomate is up to you! Because I can't decide!

A. Sebastian saved Honey and Honey is gonna stay with Ciel.

B. Claude saved Honey and Honey is gonna stay with Alois.

C. Someone else saved Honey. 


End file.
